elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fer-de-Lance/@comment-188.222.111.139-20151023164805
This is to show the advantages and disadvantages between a Fer De Lance and a Python using a budget of 60 million credits and having purchased the ships at places where theyre sold for discount This id for those who are currently deciding whether to purchase a python or an FDL. Good luck. Budget: 60,000,000 Python L: 3E/G Pulse Laser L: 3E/G Pulse Laser L: 3E/G Pulse Laser M: 2F/G Pulse Laser M: 2F/G Pulse Laser U: 0A Shield Booster U: 0A Shield Booster U: 0B Kill Warrant Scanner BH: 1I Lightweight Alloy RB: 7D Power Plant TM: 6E Thrusters FH: 5B Frame Shift Drive EC: 4E Life Support PC: 7E Power Distributor SS: 6E Sensors FS: 5C Fuel Tank (Capacity: 32) 6: 6E Cargo Rack (Capacity: 64) 6: 6E Cargo Rack (Capacity: 64) 6: 6B Shield Generator 5: 5C Fuel Tank (Capacity: 32) 5: 5D Hull Reinforcement Package 3: 3A Shield Cell Bank 3: 3A Shield Cell Bank 2: 1E Standard Docking Computer --- SpdU : 187 KMs SpdL : 186 KMs SpdB : 304 KMs Bfrq : 19.0 Shield: 519.24 MJ Armor : 708 AR Dps : 18 Dmg Power : 17.00 MW retracted (76%) 22.56 MW deployed (100%) 22.50 MW available Cargo : 128 T Fuel : 64 T Mass : 730.3 T empty 922.3 T full Range : 12.84 LY unladen 11.06 LY laden Price : 59,280,113 CR Re-Buy: 2,964,006 CR @ 95% insurance Budget: 60,000,000 Fer-de-Lance H: 4B/G Cannon M: 2F/G Pulse Laser M: 2F/G Pulse Laser M: 2F/G Multi-cannon M: 2F/G Multi-cannon U: 0B Shield Booster U: 0B Shield Booster U: 0C Shield Booster U: 0C Shield Booster U: 0C Kill Warrant Scanner U: 0C Frame Shift Wake Scanner BH: 1I Lightweight Alloy RB: 5A Power Plant TM: 5E Thrusters FH: 4A Frame Shift Drive EC: 4E Life Support PC: 6C Power Distributor SS: 4E Sensors FS: 3C Fuel Tank (Capacity: 8) 5: 5A Shield Generator 4: 4C Fuel Tank (Capacity: 16) 4: 4C Fuel Tank (Capacity: 16) 2: 2A Shield Cell Bank 1: 1E Standard Docking Computer --- SpdU : 243 KMs SpdL : 243 KMs SpdB : 355 KMs Bfrq : 15.9 Shield: 729.79 MJ Armor : 405 AR Dps : 18 Dmg Power : 15.19 MW retracted (74%) 20.30 MW deployed (100%) 20.40 MW available Cargo : 0 T Fuel : 40 T Mass : 417.1 T empty 457.1 T full Range : 12.67 LY unladen 12.67 LY laden Price : 59,676,392 CR Re-Buy: 2,983,820 CR @ 95% insurance Comparison FDL Turn : 6 / ( /0 ) SpdU : 243 KMs + ( +56 KMs ) SpdL : 243 KMs + ( +57 KMs ) SpdB : 355 KMs + ( +51 KMs ) Bfrq : 15.9 + ( -3.1 ) Shield: 729.79 MJ + ( +210.55 MJ ) Armor : 405 AR - ( -303 AR ) Dps : 18 Dmg / ( /0 ) Power : 15.19 MW retracted (74%) + ( -2% ) 20.30 MW deployed (100%) / ( /0% ) 20.40 MW available - ( -2.10 MW ) Cargo : 0 T - ( -128 T ) Fuel : 40 T - ( -24 T ) Mass : 417.1 T empty - ( -313.2 T ) 457.1 T full - ( -465.2 T ) Range : 12.67 LY unladen - ( -0.17 LY ) 12.67 LY laden * ( +1.61 LY ) Price : 59,676,392 CR - ( +396,279 CR ) Re-Buy: 2,983,820 CR @ 95% insurance - ( +19,814 CR ) Python Turn : 6 / ( /0 ) SpdU : 187 KMs - ( -56 KMs ) SpdL : 186 KMs - ( -57 KMs ) SpdB : 304 KMs - ( -51 KMs ) Bfrq : 19.0 - ( +3.1 ) Shield: 519.24 MJ - ( -210.55 MJ ) Armor : 708 AR + ( +303 AR ) Dps : 18 Dmg / ( /0 ) Power : 17.00 MW retracted (76%) - ( +2% ) 22.56 MW deployed (100%) / ( /0% ) 22.50 MW available + ( +2.10 MW ) Cargo : 128 T + ( +128 T ) Fuel : 64 T + ( +24 T ) Mass : 730.3 T empty + ( +313.2 T ) 922.3 T full + ( +465.2 T ) Range : 12.84 LY unladen + ( +0.17 LY ) 11.06 LY laden - ( -1.61 LY ) Price : 59,280,113 CR + ( -396,279 CR ) Re-Buy: 2,964,006 CR @ 95% insurance + ( -19,814 CR ) Reguarding these statistics we can conclude that on a budget of 60,000,000 Credits, the Python can be outfitted to an almost advantagous degree in comparison with the Fer De Lance. The Turning speed of both ships is equal, the only modifier being the speed, Meaning the FDL can turn quicker. The Speed of the FDL is also much greater than the Python. The FDL can also equip greater shielding, proving that it can hold its own well in combat when the shields are on. The Armor of the python is largely greater than the FDL, great for survival when the shields are depleted. The damage output of both "outfitted as shown" ships is equal, depending on if the cannon on the FDL is on target. Power consumption on the python is more than the FDL, however the Python has more overall power. Cargo and Fuel capacity on the python are also largely greater than the FDL ( as currently equipped ) however if the FDL is equipped to carry cargo and less fuel, the maximum it can reach is 36T and 8T of fuel. The Mass of the python is much higher than the FDL, this means that ships attempting to escape will have a harder time charging their FSD when the python is on tail. However this does counter the speed of the ship. The jump range of the python is again greater than the FDL unladen, however less so when laden. Within budget the python is cheaper than the fdl and also has a much lower Re-Buy cost. In Conclusion, the Python is better quited for slow pursuit in bounty hunting, it can output heavy damage while keeping itself well protected with its high shields and armor, Despite its advantagous combat role, it can also be used as a trading vessel while keeping the same loadout, allowing hauls of up to 200k -300k Credits per run. The FDL is far greater than the Python when it comes to speed and handling, making it a much better fast pursuit bounty hunter, its shields are great for taking on multiple enemies at once, possible 3 - 4 alone, whereas the Python may only be able to handle 2 - 3. What it makes great for in speed and survivability, it loses in multirole capability and jump range. Overall, its really personal taste, no ship is CLEARLY better than the other, speed is an extremely important benefactor in elite dangerous so if thats what you need, use the FDL, however is you tend to do hours of bounty hunting then head of for a few missions, the python would be a good choice. This paper is written entirely with statistics, i have no experiance flying either ships and have no sway towards one more than another.